Mysteries
by lumos-the-nox
Summary: Rose was quite a energetic girl but when it came to people and making friends, she was extremely shy. She had always been a daddy's girl, but when she's off to Hogwarts, and he's busy at the Ministry, who's she going to go to then? She makes friends with some Slytherins, which surprises her family, but what surprises them the most, is her best friend, boy shes in love with.
1. Chapter 1

"Get up, darling" Hermione's sweet voice whispered into Rose's ear, but Rose just mumbled. "Have you forgot what day it is today, sweetie?" One of Rose's eyes suddenly blinked open

"Mum is it here? Is my letter really here?Mum?!" She jumped out of bed immediately and began jumping around the room with excitement.

"Just wait and see, darling" She smiled, and took Rose by the hand as they walked downstairs, but Rose had a bit too much energy to walk.

As Rose entered the Living Room she peered around the room. Sitting in the middle, was a huge pile of presents of all shapes and sizes, but sitting on the coffee table was a letter. A letter with green fancy writing inked upon it. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She didn't even move.

"Do you want to open it?" Hermione grinned, giving her a small push. Rose squealed. "Of course I do mother! Of course, of course, of course!"

She ran over to the coffee table and grabbed the letter, falling to the floor with excitement and began rolling around like a puppy. Finally, she began still, and peered into her Mum's eyes.

"Should I do it now, or should I wait until Dad and Hugo wake up?" She questioned, a curious look pressed upon her face.

"Do it whenever you please, sweetheart, but you look desperate so don't hold back' She smiled encouragingly,

Rose began to tear it open, being careful not to rip any of the letter itself. She carefully removed it from the envelope, and just stared, as if the letter was just all in her imagination. Like she was dreaming. She sat down on the sofa and they both read the letter aloud.

"Dear Miss Weasley, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wiz-"

"What's arl thuh fush abowt" Hugo muttered, through mouthfuls of toast,

"Oh Hugo you ruined it! You pathetic little mongrel" She folded her arms and gave him the filthiest look her face would make.

"It doesn't matter Rose, he didn't know" She patted her on the back, "We'll read it again later, yeah?" "Now it's time to open you presents. Which one first?"

"That one!" She giggled, pointing at the the long, thin one, which she could evidently tell what it was already by its long, sleek posture.

She always loved playing Quidditch with her Father and her Cousin Fred and Uncle George. She'd love to be a Famous Quidditch player one day. Mother didn't really approve. She said she could do so much better than being a famous Quidditch player, because she had the brains to do anything. Ron thought it was a brilliant idea, and that he'd come and watch every game they played. James and Rose were always in competition at Quidditch, but James always just about won when he was around. Lily Luna wasn't really old enough to play yet, but it had always been her dream.

Rose tore open the paper and underneath revealed not only a broomstick, but a Blackyeld 30, voted one of the best brooms of the year in Broomstix's Quidditch column.

"Oh Mummy! Mummy I love you oh my dear merlin I love you I love you I love you where's Daddy?!" She squealed, rushed with excitement.

"He's in bed, darling. You'll have to wait a while to say thank you, he had a tough night at the Ministry"

"Oh, okay" She whispered, a little disappointed.

Life had changed a lot lately. There seemed to be getting a lot more reports at the Ministry. Ron had more work to do, and everything seemed to be getting more dangerous. There were several scandals about what was going on in the Daily Prophet. People going missing. Mysterious attacks. Ron hardly had time for anything anymore, which depressed Rose a little. She adored her Mum, Dad and Hugo more than anything in the world, but her Dad always treated him little his little girl. He made little witty jokes that made her laugh. He pulled presents out from out of her hair, or behind her ear. He used to have a present for her everyday when he came home from work, and they read a book together before bed. The Tales of Beedle the Bard was their favourite, and she'd probably read it a thousand times over by now. He took her places, and treated her like a princess. But it wasn't like that any more.

She finished unwrapping the rest of her presents. She had new clothes for Hogwarts, new books, as she loved reading, and a lot more, several she hadn't yet opened. Her favourite presents of all were her niffler and her owl. She'd always wanted a niffler since before she could remember, but her mother would never let her. 'They take too much responsibility, Rosie' She would say, but it was gorgeous. It was like a fluffy purple ball with eyes. She sat on Rose's shoulder and rubbed against her face lovingly. Her owl was precious. Her kitten was precious. White and beautiful and snuggled up in her arms. She'd always wanted a owl when she was younger, but now her mind had been changed.

"Rosie?" Hermione called from the kitchen, as she began making breakfast,

"Yes Mum?"

"Would you like to go shopping this afternoon for the rest of your new school things after we've had breakfast, before everyone comes to visit? I don't know how everyone's going to fit in here! Anyway, just me, you and Hugo?"

"Wait, what? I don't want to go girly shopping!" Hugo piped up, looking cross,

"It's not girly shopping, silly. And you have to come if you like it or not, because your father's asleep"

"I'll stay on my own!"

"No means no Hugo!"

He rolled his eyes and walked off.

After they had breakfast, they stepped into the fireplace located in the living room and took some green dust from the jar above.

"Say it clearly, okay? I know you, Hugo. You'll probably end up in Japan or something. 1,2,3 Diagon Alley!"

They all said it in unison and after the fire turned emerald, they soon found themselves in the fireplace of Madam Malkins robe shop.

"This is boring!" Hugo whined, and flopped on a chair near the door.

"You won't be saying it's boring when it's your turn will you?" Hermione questioned and he soon quietened.

Standing on Madam Malkins stool was a boy that looks Rose's age. Platinum blonde hair covered his head and his eyes shone grey. He was a bit taller than Rose, but not much. She stared, and he looked over at her, and smiled. She hadn't had much experience with talking to boys, but she thought he was gorgeous.

When he was finished, it was Rose's turn to get her robes done. As he and his parents headed out the shop, he stopped, and began to speak. He began to speak to Rose.

"Hey"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, er- Hello" Why was he talking to her? Why Rose? Why not some other, prettier girl.

"You're off to Hogwarts this year too then I guess?" He grinned

"Er- yeah"

"It's going to be great. Less than a month and we'll be on Platform 9 and 3/4 and ready to go. When did you get your letter?"

"Today" She smiled

"Oh, Happy Birthday" He replied, "I got mine back in September. I hated knowing it was another year until I could go, but now It's so close"

"Yeah, it is"

"I'll see you at Ho-" He started, before there was a interruption.

"Scorpius! We have a hour to get the rest of your things and then your Grandparents are due roun clock! Come on!" A tall woman said, in a irritated tone. She had long, sleek, waist length hair. Her eyes were deep green, with a sparkle to them, and her waist was quite thin. She was quite tall, but mainly because of her heels. "Well?"

"Yes mother. Bye, I guess. I'll see you at Hogwarts then? Wait- what's your name?"

"Rose" She said, and they left the shop. As they went she realised that his dad was standing with them. He looked a spitting image of his father. The same white hair. The same grey eyes, and the same tall physique. She sat back down, waiting for Madam Malkin to call them up for fitting. Where To Find Them"

"We had a little trouble with those books in my third year.

When it was done, they headed out back into the alley and brought her things. There was only one thing left. Books

They entered Flourish and Blotts and scanned around. She loved books. She could stay in here all day and all night without getting bored. Even the smell of books drew her in. The first book on her list was 'Fantastic Beasts andWe never knew how to open them until Hagrid showed us and we had to put belts around them to be careful they didn't snap. Neville could never handle them, he always ended up ripping his robes or doing damage" Hermione smiled, giggling to herself.

"I never knew Hagrid taught you, Mum?"

"He did. He was a great teacher, but her nearly got sacked on his first lesson because of a pathetic little boy trying to ruin it"

"What happened?"

"Never you mind sweetheart"

"Okay. I don't think I'll be able to get used to calling Uncle Neville by Professor"

"Aw sweetie, I'm sure he wont mind"

Hugo ran back to Rosie and his mum and butted into their conversation.

"Rosie has a boyfriend. Rosie has a boyfriend!"

"What on earth are you on about?"

"That boy in Madam Malkins. You could tell by a mile she wanted to give him a bit of love potion!"

"Yes, who was that boy, Rose?" Is he your friend?"

"Er- no one, I don't know" She said blushing.

"Oh- okay. He just looked like someone I went to school with"

"Who, mum?"

"Never you mind, petal"

They scanned through the shelves for ages, and eventually found it. Hugo began to groan, folding his arms and slouching, complaining he was bored every 10 seconds.

"Will you shut up, Hugo!" Rose said, pushing him out the way, "You won't be complaining when It's your turn!"

"Yeah but this is girly shopping. You two never stop talking"

"Oh Hugo, don't ruin it for Rose. Okay?" Hermione said, and they began to make their way back down the staircase, until they saw 3 familiar faces on their way up.

"Hugo!" The two small boys screeched. They had dirty blonde hair but seemed quite tall for their age. They were Hugo's friends, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, and behind them stood their mother, Luna.

Rose had always liked Luna. Her mother told her how they used to be friends in school, and told Rose several stories about her, making her like her more and more. She had a slight quirkiness about her, and she was lovely and extremely funny. Xenophilius Lovegood was her father. She had only met him once, but he was just like Luna, and Rose took to him straight away. Luna's husband was awful. He always treated Luna like dirt, and everybody knew it. They always told her she should talk to him about it, but she never did. She never had the courage. Rose always thought of all her Mum's friends as family, like aunts and uncles, especially Neville and Luna.

"Hello Luna!" Hermione exclaimed, and tried to embrace her into a hug, before she noticed a furry lump in her arms.

"Hello Hermione" She softly smiled, "Sorry about the cat. We just couldn't leave her alone on her own, he hates it, so we thought we'd bring Tiddles for some fresh air"

"Aw that's lovely, Luna. How's your summer been?"

"Not that great. Father's in hospital and I've had to quit my job because there's nobody to look after the children"

"Not even your husband?"

"Nope. He's always at work. Anyway, how's your summer been?"

"Plain really. It's Rose's birthday today and she got her letter. We're just shopping for some supplies. Would you like to come back with us for her birthday dinner?"

"That would be great!" She smiled, and after retrieving the rest of Rose's books and paying for them, the 6 of them headed back through the fireplace and back home.

"Is that my little girl I hear?" Ron called, entering the living room.

"Daddy!" Rose squealed, jumping into his arms. Lorcan and Lysander smirked, but she didn't care.

"How's your birthday been so far sweetheart? Sorry I couldn-"

"It's fine. I know how work is at the moment. It's fine, I promise"

"Good. Did you enjoy your presents?"

"There's still some left to open later when everyone comes round for dinner"

"Atleast I can see my little girl open them then" He smiled

"I loved my broom Dad, truly! Can we have a match later?"

"Definitely, kiddo. Has your letter came?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She dragged him over to the pile of bags and began to show him all of her supplies.

"Guess what happened today Dad?" Hugo smirked.

"What, son?"

"Rosie's got a boyfriend" He replied, "She's dating Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy"


	3. Chapter 3

Her father's face went bright red, as red as his hair. "Is this true?" He whispered.

"Daddy he started talking to me-"

"Princess you shouldn't of spoke to him, they're bad people"

"I didn't know Daddy, he seemed nice and-"

"Sweetie they're not nice!"

"I'm sorry"

"Just don't go near that family again. I went to school with his father. I know stories about him you can scarcely imagine"

"Tell us dad!" Hugo said, him and his friends all sitting side by side on the sofa.

"No Hugo. Go upstairs, I need to talk to Rose"

"Bu-"

"Go upstairs! Now!" He said sternly, raising his voice, and all 3 boys fled.

Rose was ashamed. She could tell she'd upset her father. Why was she talking to strangers anyway?

"Rose, look. You know in the Second Wizarding War?"

"Yes Dad"

"He was a Death Eater. Him and his father both were. They did terrible things. You can take your chances with Scorpius by any means, but expect to be hurt. Don't expect him to be any different. You're my little girl, and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt"

"I know Daddy, I won't go near him again. I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart" She ran over and fell into his arms. She promised to herself she'd never speak to him again, but could she keep it? Surprisingly, he seemed interested in her. Was it because she was a Weasley? Had he heard stories about her too?

"Let's get on to laying the table then, princess? All your cousin's will be here soon. Aunt Angelina may not be able to make it as she's got a match, and Uncle Harry may not either. We're going to have to have a massive table, you've got a lot of guests visiting this year" He smiled, "And a special guest too"

"Who Daddy who?"

"It's a surprise sweetie. He should be here first though. He said he'll be here in around 10 minutes" She was confused. She had no idea who it was.

"Okay I'll set the table up in the garden, and you can go and help your Mum and Luna prepare the food in the kitchen?"

"Yes Daddy. Exactly how many guests are coming?"

"Let's just say quite a few, shall we?"

She was extremely excited for her meal. She didn't see much of her family these days, but now she'd see nearly all of them at once.

She entered the kitchen and saw her Mum and Luna leaning against the surface, each drinking a mug of butterbeer.

"Father said it's time to sort out the food because the first guest is going to be here soon"

"Oh Merlin yes! I forgot the time. You go upstairs and we'll sort it sweetie" Rose groaned, pulled open the front door, and sat miserably on the doorstep.

She saw 2 people walking up their street in the distance, a cloth wrapped in their arms. She thought nothing of it. Rose had never seen them before in her life. As they got closer, they seemed to be turning onto their front garden and up the path. The mans face was hidden behind his robes. The woman wore amythest robes had her hair up in a neat bun. The baby in her arms looked like a newborn.

"Hello Rose" The woman smiled, but Rose was confused.

"Not to be rude, Madam, but who are you?" Rose asked, but the woman smiled suspiciously,

"I'm your Aunt Isabella, this little sweetheart is your cousin Harley, and this little angel" She pointed to her stomach, which was growing to be quite large, "Is Jessica"

"I don't have a Aunt Isabella Ma'm. Who's that man?" She asked, still confused.

"He's your uncle"

"My uncle who?"

"Your wonderful uncle Charlie" She said, pulling down his hood, and Charlie grinned at her.

"Uncle Charlie!" She screeched, a tear dripping down her face as she ran into his arms. "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too little one. You've grown! Shall we go inside?"


	4. Chapter 4

Rose adored her Uncle Charlie. They didn't see him any often because he was doing jobs all over the place. He had began writing books, but was still managing and taming Dragons, and several other animals too, but his job had become more extreme. She hadn't seen Charlie since her 9th birthday, but they wrote every so often so she knew about Charlie and his fiancé, but he never mentioned any particular names. She also knew about his little boy, but Isabella being pregnant came as a surprise. Another cousin?

"Little one, I've got a few surprises in store for you. Just wait and see" He grinned,

"What surprises?!"

"I'll tell you later sweetheart"

"Please tell me now!" She whined.

"I can't. They're surprises to everyone you see. Only Bill and your Father know I'm coming. Even your mothers going to be in for a shock" He said, as they sat on the staircase in conversation, and Isabella and Harley sat on the bench in the front lawn.

"How long is it going to be until Jessica's born?"

"A month or so I think"

"Promise you'll write to me when I'm at Hogwarts, and tell me?"

"I'll write every week, I promise"

"You swear?"

"I swear" He mimicked crossing his heart, "Anyway, I know how you like animals, so I've got you a little present. This is just one, you've got several more, but I know how you've always liked animals" He lay a feather in her hand. The fur was grey. She knew exactly what it was.

"Oh Charlie thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!"

"It's fine!"

They heard new voices coming from the living room. She heard the voice of her cousin Molly.

"Come on, lets go and say Hello" She tugged on Charlies hand and they entered the living room.

"Rosie" Lucy nodded

"Lucy" Rose nodded back. Everyone seemed to call her Rosie these days, and she didn't like it at all, but she never complained.

Her and Lucy had never been that close. They were 2 completely different people. Rose liked going on adventures, and was quite sporty. They both shared the hobby of reading, but it wasn't the same. Lucy never got her head out of a book. She was fairly shy and didn't have many friends.

"Roseeee!" Molly squealed and jumped on her.

"Lucyyyy!" Her and Molly were closer, and great friends, because they were exactly the same, although Molly was a few years older, and coming into her third year at Hogwarts. They didn't see each other that often, but when they did they always had a good time together.

"How's your birthday been? Did you get a new broom?"

"Yeah I'll show you after, it's amazing!"

Next to arrive was Uncle George, Roxanne, and Fred, followed by Aunt Victoire, Uncle Bill, Louis, Domonique, Victorie, and Teddy. Soon, all of the family was here except for Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and their cousins.

"We can't start eating before Harry's here Ronald! It's a family thing!" Hermione hissed into his ear,

"Anyway" Bill interrupted, "How about we open some presents, eh?" He reached under the table and passed Rose a squishy parcel. She ripped it open and exclaimed,

"It's my own Quidditch kit! And it's red, with my lucky number! Oh my god Uncle Bill I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"It was no bother" He grinned. Fleur passed her a small rectangular box. She ripped it open and it was a bottle of French perfume. It wasn't really her thing, but she acted impressed.

"Thankyou Aunt Fleur, it was exactly what I wanted" She smiled, to make it look convincing.

"It vos nothing, Rose, I vos worried you vouldn't like it"

"I love it!"

She carried on ripping open her large pile of presents, but were interrupted. A patronus, which she recognised as her Aunt Ginerva's, appeared in the center of the table, and spoke just a few words.

"Albus had been targeted. We're at St. Mungo's. Cruciatus and Imperius Curse. Sorry we couldn't make it"


End file.
